


His Horns

by Dacashe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Inspired by Tubbo horn being canon, reference to Captain Sparklez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacashe/pseuds/Dacashe
Summary: He did not like his horns. They reminded him of the man who had him executed. Maybe Puffy could help.After all, she also had horns too.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	His Horns

His head hurt. More specifically, the area around his horns. It was a feeling of pressured stabbing that seemed to surround the base. It felt as if they were attempting to push out further. 

He hated that thought.

He remembered when he had first seen them. Standing in the small bathroom near the office he was forced to work in. His reflection showed the disbelief; the shock clearer than a cloudless day. He remembered thinking 'was that why he had been having so much head pain'. He decided to hide them. Nobody would see them.

He hated them in general. Ever since they started to grow out, he just wanted them gone. They reminded him of the man that held too tightly on his shoulders to make sure he didn't run. The man that reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. Of hatred and anger. The fact that they started growing when that man was in power made it much worse. Nobody had seen them, besides Tommy. He couldn't hide them from Tommy. 

It happened after the festival when he was recovering from the fireworks that Techno had launched at him. Tommy had just been checking him for any wounds that the respawn may have not healed. He had forgotten about the horns, had pushed them to the back of his mind as survival and spying were more important.

Tommy had found them and had questioned about them. He couldn't lie to him so he spilled out everything he knew.

It wasn't much.

Then Tommy had brought up the question that sent him spiraling towards self-consciousness.

"Tubbo, do you think…. He's your dad? You know… Schlatt"

"No" 

That's what he had said. Straightforward and simple. Because he knew with his whole being that his father was not the man that had sentenced him to death. He may not remember much from his father, but he remembered the colors. Reds, purples, black, a bright blue and white. Schlatt would never use any of those colors, besides black, red and white.

Yet he kept hiding them, letting that question run through his head over and over. 

They had seemed to stop growing after Schlatt was gone and the joy he felt was huge. As long as they stayed small, nobody would know. 

Which is why he felt so ashamed this morning. Staring at the bigger horns in his bathroom mirror. Wondering what he would do now. They were too big to hide under his hair and he was set to meet with Ranboo soon. Not to mention he had to show Puffy around so she could pick a spot for her new house. 

Puffy…

Puffy had horns. Maybe she could help somehow. 

With that thought, he messaged her asking if she wanted to come by earlier than planned. She messaged back saying she would be by soon.

He paced back and forth in his living room with a blanket covering his head and waited. Soon a knock on the door could be heard and he raced to look through the peephole. Standing outside was Puffy, a large smile on her face and a small bag in her hand. 

He opened the door enough to grab her arm before pulling her in and slamming the door shut again.

"Tubbo? whoa Tubbo. What's a matter, bud?" She asked as she looked at teen whose eyes seemed to be tearing up.

He felt a gentle hand be placed on his shoulder and his sobs started, cascading out of him as he tried to speak out to her.

"puffy.. scared...horns.. i don't want… hurts'' he mumbled as he hyperventilates between sobs. He could feel how red his face was and how strained his eyes were.

She gently rubs circles on his shoulder before lifting his head a bit to see his eyes.

"Tubbo, you're okay bud. You are safe. I'm here. There's nothing to worry about."

He shook his head and seemed to shrink into himself under the blanket. She put the bag she had been carrying down and pulled the teen into a hug. He relished the feeling, grabbing into her and putting his head against her torso. He felt her freeze up for a second and then relax. With that he started crying even more because he knew she now realized that he had something on his head.

They seemed to have sat down on the floor by then; he hadn't noticed. She just held him as he slowly started to calm down, rubbing his back with soft gentle hands to calm him. After a few minutes, the sobs stopped, but he refused to let go. She didn't push him away, just kept holding him. 

"Puffy"

"Yes, Tubbo?"

"What… what animals… get horns?"

" A lot of them. Deers, goats, sheep, cattle… it depends on what the horn look like"

"Oh."

He let go of her shirt and slowly started to take off the blanket, hands shaking as he did. He never took his eye off her face, waiting to see what reaction she would have to his horns. The gasp and look of shock was something he expected. But the look of understanding and of connecting dots surprised him greatly.

"Puffy?"

She moved closer to him and started to part his hair softly inspecting every bit of his head with gentle hands. He winced as he felt her hands touch close to the base of the right horn. She mumbled softly to herself and dropped her hands.

"You need some ice to stop the swelling. They definitely will grow more, with how sensitive you have it around the base. Do you have any ice?" She said to him as she stood up quickly and looked around.

He stared at her, wide eyes filled with confusion. She bent down and gently helped him to his feet and then slowly to the small sofa. Sitting him down, she turned and walked to the small kitchen and started rummaging around for ice. Finding it quickly she moved back to him and gently pressed the ice on his head.

He looked up at her again and stared for a bit before speaking, voice wavering in fear.

"Puffy, am i…. Do they mean.. I'm related to…. Um… Schlatt?" 

She looked at him for a minute. Her eyes seemed to stare right through him as if she was looking at someone else, seeing someone else.

"Puffy?"

She blinks a few times and smiles at him, a very genuine smile. It makes him both freeze up from fear of the unknown, but also relax because of how homely and truthful it looked 

"Tubbo, Schlatt is not your father. But you are so much like your dad, it's honestly scary." she said as she hugged the teen "Don't know why I didn't connect the dots earlier." She mumbled to herself softly.

He felt a huge weight lift of himself. If Schlatt wasn't his father, then that meant these horns were not from him. Maybe he could learn to at least tolerate them.. He gripped tightly to Puffy as the tears spilled again, tears of relief.

"thank you, thank you, thank you" he repeated over and over

Puffy waiting as the crying slowed down, let go softly and stood up, holding her hand out.

"Come on bud, show me around, so i can know where to build"

He nodded his head, taking a deep breathe before placing his hand in hers and standing up. 

"Sure." He said with a smile on his face. 

They walked around for a while, Tubbo pointing out different spots and showing off builds. When Puffy finally picked a spot, he began to walk away as he had plans with Ranboo soon, thinking about how to talk about his horns. His mind seemed to repeat everything that happened. He thought of what she had said and the final sentence came to his mind. His eyes widened and he turned back around before shouting out to Puffy, who had somehow disappeared from the area.

"WAIT….. YOU KNOW WHO MY FATHER IS!?!?!"

All he got in response was the soft wind blowing around bits of snow and the rattle of a skeleton nearby. 


End file.
